


Fueron años

by poetdameron



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, fic corto, más de mis fics cortos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los segundos o tal vez minutos en los que todos pensaron que Tony Stark estaba muerto, una llamada perdida y otra que finalmente fue contestada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fueron años

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, un poco más de mis fics cortos de estos dos. Prometo que algún día haré algo más corto que sí valga la pena, mientras vengo con esto. Muchas gracias por leer, de verdad uwu.

**Fueron años**

 

Dejó a un lado el teléfono por qué sabía que era estúpido intentar llamar y enterarse de todo, nadie tenia tiempo para sus necesidades y, como siempre, ella lo entendía. Por eso se concentró en la TV, miró y escuchó la narración, de antemano se enteraba de que no podía cubrirlo todo y comprendía que podría ser mejor lo que pasaba en el campo de batalla, aun cuando conocía a la realidad: era mucho peor.

Ahí estaba peleando personas que le importaban y Tony. Ese que arriesga el pellejo día a día desde su experiencia en el propio infierno que había ayudado a crear. Ya había pasado un par de años y aun ahora desearía que no hubiera sucedido, la imagen de ella llorando en la oficina de Stark o en la habitación que hoy compartía con este le hizo humedecer los ojos azules.

¿Estaba por suceder eso de nuevo? Y si el moría, ¿qué iba a pasar?

Negó con la cabeza, intentando alejar esa imagen de si, mirando la pantalla de su celular sin encontrar nada que le alegrara, ni una llamada y ni un mensaje, solo nada.

-¡Señorita Potts!

Volteó enseguida, en la pantalla Iron man cargaba un misil a su espalda y Pepper dejó caer abruptamente el celular en donde estaba aproximándose a la TV como si así pudiera alcanzar a tomar la mano del idiota al que tanto amaba Ahí iba el volátil y no bueno para el trabajo de equipo, volando directo al hoyo sin mirar atrás, a como Anthony Stark siempre ha sido y siempre será. Y Virginia contiene la respiración, si notar que se ha parado y los ojos se le han humedecido más, nadie le dice nada por qué no hay que agregar. La imagen es obvia, se entiende: Stark está entre la vida y la muerte.

Más tarde se arrepiente, pero en ese momento en el que pasan 64 años, ignora todo y a todos.

Segundos que se convierten en horas envejecidas en años pasan como lagrimas arrastradas con firmeza hasta su cuelo en medio de un silencio absoluto.

Acaba de perderlo todo.

Y mientras unos celebra el logro de Stark, Fury sabe que alguien deberá darle las noticias y un pésame de parte de SHIELD a la señorita Potts, comienza a prepararse para decirle que su amante ganó la guerra por ellos y se había ido, y que su amigo, Phill, igualmente había dejado todo atrás por el bien de está misión. Entonces Natasha traga saliva, desea que el Capitán no de las ordenes y cuando lo escucha, cierra lentamente los ojos y comienza a planear como pedirá permiso para ser ella quien represente a SHIELD delante de Virginia Potts, y lo cierra.

La mencionada, por su parte, suelta el primer lamento en los aires. Todos la miran y nadie se atreve a pararse a sostenerla, han pasado tantos años en ese pocos suspiros y lagrimas... Acaba de perderlo todo y se vuelve a sentar, una mano cubre su mano, no quiere seguir mirando, no quiere atender el teléfono cuando este comienza a sonar, no quiere leer los pésames ni recibir las visitas que llegaran Ahí a no piensa en otra cosa que no sea lo que pudo ser, que no sea el futuro truncado y-

-¡Esta ahí!

Alza la mirada como llamada a la guerra y lo mira caer desde los cielos: una metáfora de lo que significa en su vida más clara, jamás la habrá. El pecho se le comprime y se comienza a morder los labios, los años, juega con su cabello y el sujeto verde lo alcanza. No sabe quien es, pero desde ua, lo ama. Una sonrisa se dibuja poco a poco en su rostro, traga saliva y espera.

Espera y toma su teléfono. Espera y abre los ojos de par en par al ver la llamada perdida. Espera y _“mierda, no”_. Espera, espera, espera...

-¿Tony...?  
-¡Hey, Pepp!

 

~

 

**Author's Note:**

> [¡ven a decir 'hola' en tumblr!](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
